The preparation of aliphatic dihydroperoxides and particularly the dimethyldihydroperoxyhexane derivative is known. It is also known that these dihydroperoxy compounds have utility as polymerization initiators and utility for generating peroxide derivatives thereof.
One general technique for preparing aliphatic dihydroperoxide derivatives has been to react an aliphatic diol with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a dehydrating acid such as sulfuric acid. The reaction is carried out at relatively low temperature, due to the instability of the dihydroperoxy derivative, at ambient pressures. British Patent 936,008, and particularly Example 1, shows the preparation of 2,5-dimethylhexane-2,5-dihydroperoxide via a conventional route. In that process 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-hexanediol is reacted with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of sulfuric acid. Under vigorous stirring, the temperature of reaction will range from about -10.degree. to +10.degree. C. at atmospheric pressure. The crude dihydroperoxide obtained by the reaction is then washed with unsaturated ammonium sulfate solutions followed by drying. Often the hydrogen peroxide is added to the sulfuric acid-hexane diol mixture or alternatively the hexane diol is added to a mixture of hydrogen peroxide and sulfuric acid.